1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile device and a control method of the same, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus in which a mobile device voluntarily and easily forms a network under a ubiquitous environment to perform various services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plurality of users connected to a network form a community and may communicate with each other. Conventionally, a network for community activity may be set up in a state where communication is enabled with prior consent, such as network for community activity set up by users connected to a server providing a service. However, a more convenient method of constituting a network between groups is desired.